The creation and display of various forms has been the subject of interest to mankind since the dawn of time. By way of example only and not by limitation, paintings have been drawn directly on cave walls, church ceilings and sides of modern buildings. Images have been created on canvas, photographic paper and three dimensional pieces of art and hung on walls. It is the object of the presentation of these images to create a pleasing environment. One known attribute of a pleasing display is that the presentation is cohesive or consistent such that a contiguous theme is presented.
One problem with the way images are currently presented is that they are not amenable to a contiguous theme presentation other than on a single flat linear surface. That is, most images, art work such as paintings, for example only, are displayed on a wall as discrete images complete unto themselves and contained within the “frame” of painting. Corners thus provide a challenge to the artist should it be desired to continue a contiguous theme from one wall surface to an adjoining wall surface around a corner and beyond.
Another problem with images as currently created is that they are conformed to present an image on one piece, such as the front of a painting for example only, and one surface only. As a result, in order for one painting to relate to another painting so as to create a contiguous theme, it is necessary that the fronts be aligned on a surface since that is the only area in which the image is presented.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an apparatus and method for the presentation of images that create a contiguous theme when located on separate surfaces and that provides for the creation of a unified image by the combination of other than the front face of the images. It, therefore, is an object of this invention to provide an interrelated form that enables a user to present a contiguous theme by the combination of pieces on two or more surfaces that are joined together at an angle, such as for example, a corner or corners of a room. It is a further object of the invention to provide an interrelated form that creates a unified image by means of a combination of the front of one form with the side of another form, for example only and not by limitation.